


Hit and Run

by Vilchen



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Skaters in Spandex [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don’t copy to another site, Fox!Yuuri, M/M, MLB AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Not angsty, Not much knowledge about MLB required, Peacock!Victor, Self-Indulgent, but not fluffy either??, cat!Yuri, drabble ish, idk - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, pichit and otabek are mentioned once, the author doesn’t know how to apply tags properly, yuuri is doing his best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/pseuds/Vilchen
Summary: Escaping from his superhero idol and hiding behind a chimney like a coward? Not the worst thing Yuuri has done, but it certainly doesn’t make it to The Book Of Great Heroic Actions.Or, in which Yuuri is a superhero who doesn’t mind drop-kicking bad guys, but introducing himself to his fellow supers is... complicated.





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Welcome to this mostly self-indulgent drabble where I’ve thrown every YoI character into magical spandex and let my imagination run wild. Enjoy!

Yuuri likes being a superhero. He likes sailing over rooftops in the dead of night. Likes how his muscles never really tires and how easy it is to live in the moment. He likes the anonymity and the freedom of the mask. And, theoretically, he likes fighting the bad guys and being a part of the good guys.

Hopefully, that last part will stop being theoretical soon, but that depends on when he’ll gather up enough courage to approach his sort-of-colleagues again after _this_ failure.

Escaping from his superhero idol and hiding behind a chimney like a coward? Not the worst thing he’s done, but it certainly doesn’t make The Book Of Great Heroic Actions.

His chest is heaving and he’s breathing way too loudly, mostly because he had just made an absolute fool of himself. What kind of superhero is more scared of introducing themselves than fighting bad guys? 

A heavy _thump_ on the rooftop tiles has him reaching blindly for his flute, and for a moment he’s frozen in place. What should he do? Attack? He can’t attack another superhero, that would make him a villain! They would hunt him down!

The sound of footsteps from behind startles him into action, and although the melody he plays isn’t particularly steady or remarkable, it does the job. Orange smoke curls itself around him and changes the form of the chimney until Yuuri is safely hidden away, just as Royal Blue peeks forward from behind him.

 _Oh god_ , he’s even prettier up close. His stance is defensive, and his hand grips readily around his fan, ready to fire at anything or anyone hostile. Not that Yuuri is an enemy or anything, but he had done a pretty shitty job of stating his intentions when he popped up out of the blue and drop-kicked the robber Royal Blue and Black Tiger were chasing. It wasn’t even planned, just a spontaneous decision and _the godamn reason he’s in this mess at all._

Yuuri's plan was to introduce himself after they caught the bad guy, but then the robber pulled out a gun, and they were too far behind to stop him and Yuuri had just kind of reacted. Then Royal Blue and Black Tiger caught up and just _stared_ at him and Black Tiger looked mad and he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to say and this was a horrible idea and he just... bolted.

In a non-cowardly way of course.

Royal Blue stops in front of him, and Yuuri—who is very, very gay—can only think of how his abs are defined even through the spandex. His long, silver braid reaches midway down his back until his cape of feathers takes over. They’re way too big to be real, but they’re a true sight to see in their blue, green and yellow glory. And Yuuri has seen them protect him from heavy blows and magical spells on tv for almost a year. They’re  as useful as they’re beautiful, that’s for sure.

Royal Blue looks over the surrounding rooftops one last time, and is that Yuuri’s imagination or does his gaze linger a bit too long at the illusionary chimney? Royal Blue furrows his brows and takes a careful step forward. Yuuri holds his breath and begs to all deities, his own kwami included, that his illusion will be enough.

But luckily, Black Tiger choses that exact moment to interfere and let Yuuri breathe again.

"Old man! We’ve lost him already!" Black Tiger sounds really... angry. Young and angry. Yuuri is very grateful for the chimney separating them. "We gotta head back, Rakushki wants a meet up to discuss some shit."

Royal Blue stands still and sighs so quietly Yuuri barely hears it, and then turns around with a cheery smile. "Alright, kitten," he sing songs and walks past Yuuri without as much as a glance in his direction.

"I’m a fucking _tiger_ , bastard!"

Black Tiger yowls and yells after him until they are both too distant to hear anymore.

His illusion disappears in a puff of orange, and Yuuri slides down to the ground with a sigh. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day to introduce himself. Or sometime when Black Tiger isn’t around. 100% less probability of him being cataclysmed, at least. Good plan.

But for now, he should head back home and go over his flash cards with Phichit again. If he continues to practice, he might stand a chance of surviving his introduction without losing himself in Royal Blue's eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> I have some more ideas with this au I’m toying around with, so I might post them separately and just have them be part of a collection... We’ll see.
> 
> Feel free to yell(gently) at me in the comments!


End file.
